Final Fantasy III weapons
The following is a list of the weapons in Final Fantasy III. The reader may also wish to consult the list of List of Final Fantasy III Armor. Weapons can be equipped on both the left and right hands. When dual-wielding, the attack ratings of each weapon are added together for the overall attack rating of the character. Daggers Except thrown weapons, daggers are the only type of weapon that Thieves can equip. As such, most daggers add to the Agility statistic. Additionally, the Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip daggers. Swords Swords are the most basic weapon for physical damage dealing jobs, like Warrior, Knight, and Dark Knight. Additionally, the Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip swords. Katana All katana have the Dark Blade attribute, making them effective against dividing enemies. Katana are also the primary weapon of Dark Knights and Ninjas. Staves and Rods Staves and rods are the primary weapon of magic-using jobs like White Mage, Black Mage, and Evoker. As such, they usually add to the Mind and Intellect statistics. Most staves will cast a spell if used from the "Item" menu in battle. Staves Rods Bows and Arrows Bows and arrows are the primary weapons of Rangers and must be equiped separately in the right and left hands. Bows give stat bonuses, while arrows carry the additional effects, like elemental damage and inflicted status ailments. Bows and arrows are effective against enemies weak to Wind. Since bows and arrows deal the same damage from the back row as they do from the front row, and since the weaker bows are available to Black Mages, the player can equip a Black Mage with a bow and arrows in order to make them a decent physical damage dealer if the need arises. The player can still place the Black Mage in the back row for added defense, since the armor available to magic-using jobs does not offer as much physical defense as that available to melee jobs. Bows Arrows Arrows deplete like stockable items, meaning they disappear from the player's inventory once they are used. However, they are still bought at Weapon Shops and not Item Shops. Books Aside from Onion Knights, who can equip everything except ultimate weapons, only Scholars can equip books. As is to be expected, books give stat bonuses in Intellect and Mind to boost the power of the limited amount of magic Scholars can learn. Books are rare finds, as they can only be found in a few treasure chests and are not sold in Weapon Shops. Fist Weapons Claws and knuckles are the primary weapons of Monks and Black Belts. They are worn on the hands in order to deal extra damage when punching an enemy. Like books, claws and knuckles are not sold in Weapon Shops. Polearms Spears, lances, and the like are the primary weapons of Dragoons and, except for Onion Knights, Dragoon is the only job that can eqiup them. Hammers Hammers are the primary weapons of Vikings and, except for Onion Knights, Viking is the only job that can equip hammers. Axes The Warrior ultimate weapon is an axe, though Warriors can equip many other weapons. Thrown Weapons Thrown weapons can either be equiped normally or Thrown by Ninjas, who are the only characters that can use the ability. Thrown weapons offer no stat bonuses and no additional effects. Bells Bells are the only weapons Geomancers can eqiup. Harps Harps are the primary weapons of Bards. They are meant to boost magic rather than attack the enemy. Since Bards can also equip daggers, the Bard may still deal decent physical damage, at the expense of the added defense equipping a shield would give. Wea FF 03